


Friendship is Dead

by JackBeanstalk



Category: John Wick (Movies), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Friendship, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk
Summary: John and Adora discovered that they have something in common.





	Friendship is Dead

John is seen hanging out in a bar, but it's not the Continental since he's been excommunicated from it. After taking down some High Table officials including the Adjudicator, he figured to take a break at a local bar. Also, since he's in a local bar, he will have to use dollars to pay for his orders instead of using gold coins.

Just then, he saw a blonde-haired girl entering the bar.

"Orange juice, please," she ordered as she took a seat next to him. He can tell that she has the same expression as his.

"Good that you ordered orange juice. After all, I don't think you can stand alcoholic beverages," John commented.

"Hey, aren't you John Wick? The legendary assassin who has the largest bounty in the world?" she recognizes him.

"That's right. And you are...?"

"Adora."

"Nice to meet you, Adora. How is your day?"

"Terrible, I guess. You wanna hear it?"

John nodded.

"Okay, here goes," Adora clears her throat before making an explanation. "I had this friend. Her name is Catra. She... she's always blaming me for everything that had happened to her. She thinks it's my fault of the way she acted because I left her to join the Rebellion. They're the good guys, and the Horde which is where I used to worked for, is actually evil. Anyway, the point is, she almost destroyed Etheria just to beat me. You could say that she's jealous of how I always win against her. Then I told her off that everything that had happen is entirely her fault. After reality is fixed, I glared at her to make my point that my days of trying to redeem her are officially over."

Once she's finished with her story, she took a sip of orange juice.

"I see..." John has a sympathetic look on his face.

"Do you have a story that is similar to what I have?" Adora asked with curiosity.

"Apparently, yes. Wanna hear it?" was his reply, and she nodded. "There was this man. His name is Winston. He... he is the manager of the Continental here in New York City. He supported me in whatever job I do. Then one day, I was ordered by the Elder to kill him in order to erase my bounty and have my life back. I can't bring myself to do it. I protected him from the High Table, but after the battle, he turned on me by shooting me repeatedly and sending me falling from the rooftop of the Continental. Lucky for me, I survived and the Bowery King took me in. Since then, we planned to take down the High Table as revenge for how they treated us, and of course the same goes for Winston."

"So you're going to kill Winston," she realized.

"Yup, and are you going to do the same regarding Catra?" John asked bluntly after she made a realization of his plan.

"If that's what you think I'm gonna do, then yes," Adora answered in return, and she is serious about it. "As far as I can tell, our friendship is dead."

"So as is with my friendship with Winston."

The two felt better when they let out of their respective bad days as they smiled at each other afterwards.

"Toast?" John started.

"Toast," Adora responded.

And they toast their drinks. Since then, they gained respect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering what happened after the third John Wick movie and third season of She-Ra reboot respectively, it makes sense of what John and Adora went through is similar. Hence, the title of the story.


End file.
